1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating device which dissipates heat from a heat generating object, and an electronic apparatus which includes the heat dissipating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The heat dissipating device, which dissipates heat from the heat generating object such an electronic part as a semiconductor chip, have been well known. A specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,163,073 discloses a heat dissipating device which comprises a heat sink having a comb-shaped cross section and being integrally made of aluminum, and a heat pipe arranged in a groove formed in a flat surface of the heat sink. An electronic module (packaged-integrated-chip) as a heat generating object is thermally connected to a predetermined position on the flat surface of the heat sink, and the electronic module covers a part of the heat pipe. Heat generated by the electronic module is transferred away from the electronic module in the heat sink by the heat pipe, is diffused in the heat sink during the heat transfer, and is finally dissipated from a plurality of fins of the heat sink.
The heat sink having the plurality of fins is manufactured by a machinework or a die casting.
Heat dissipating efficiency of the plural fins of such a heat sink as described above becomes higher, as the thickness of each fin becomes thinner and/or as the number of fins becomes larger.
The heat dissipating efficiency of the plural fins of the heat sink which has the plurality of fins manufactured by the machinework or the die casting, is limited in view of a manufacturing cost.